what hurts the mostis knowing your gone
by wixpage1223
Summary: fem!america,fem! France,and fem! Canada, visit England's grave, and Amelia remembers all the good times she had with her father. warning feels!


this is from my heart, and its dedicated to my father, who left the world 8 years on april 10. so i made a sad FACE story, features fem!america,fem!france, and fem!canada.

* * *

i stared down at the grave stone in front of me, it read,"_Arthur Kirkland; loving father,and husband."_ i couldnt help but let several tears run down my young face, and my Mother,Francine,held me close, murmuring softly,"shh.. its okay mon petie..he's in a better place.." i nodded slowly, and hugged my twin sister, Madeline, who also was crying.

Our fathers' death had been unexpected, one minute he was fine, and the next, he was gone. he died from a blood clot to his brain and heart, and it couldnt be stopped, and he couldnt be saved. It scared me, knowing that my father was now gone, and that i wouldnt have him with me anymore. i looked down, breaking down and crying, not caring if it made me look weak. i missed him already. i couldnt believe he was gone! i looked down, and thought about all of the good tmes we had, one of my favorite memories came into my mind, i was about three, and i had a nightmare.

_(three years old)_  
_i woke up, crying. i had the worst nightmare imaginable, my daddy didnt love me anymore! i wailed, thinking about the horrid dream, and i heard footsteps echo in the hall, and my door open, reviling my bushy-browed father. i sniffled and looked up at him, and he smiles comfortingly at me, and picked me up,"whats wrong poppet?" he asked, and i burried my face in hsi chest,"i-i dweamed you didn't love me no more.." i said sadly, more tears going down my already soaked cheeks, and he rocked me softly,"shh... i'll never stop loving you, dont forget that Amelia, i never will." i nodded, feeling relived that he wouldn't stop loving me. he started to sing my favorite lullaby, and i started to feel drowsy as he sang,"when you wish upon a star, there's no difference of who you are, when you wish upon a star, your dreams will come true.." by the time he finished i was fast asleep, and smiling in my sleep, then he laid me down to sleep._

(six years old)  
i looked up at my father, worried, and frightend,today was my first day of school, and i was NOT happy, not one bit. he smiled down at me," it'll be okay love, i'll be back at the end of the day, i promise." he said, and kneeled down to my level, blue eyes meeting green. i smiled at him softly, and the teacher, , came out, to get me. i waved sadly at my father, and went in after the teacher,'bye daddy.." i said sadly. then at the end of the day, he was back, and was wearing a happy smile," i told you i would be back love" i smiled happily, and rushed into his arms, and kissed his cheek,"yes you did daddy" i said, smiling

(thirteen)  
i ran home, crying in histerics. i had just gotten broken up with my boyfriend,Ivan, and i was heartbroken as i burst into the living room, making my mother,father,and sister all jump."Ameila darling, whats the matter?" my mom asked me and i said in between cries," i-Ivan broke up with me!" my dad jumped up, and hurried to hug my shaking frame, and kissed my head gently "shh.. i'm here poppet.." he said, making me calm down slightly, and when i calmed down all the way, he looked me in the eyes,"were does he live?" i told him,and he stormed out, ready to give Ivan a piece of his mind.

i sadly looked back at the grave in front of me, and smiled softly,"thanks dad.. for the amazing life you gave me.." i bent down and laid a rose on the grave, and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes, and walked over to were Mom and Maddie were waiting, and looked one last time at the grave, and murmured softly," bye daddy.." i took a shaky breath, and hugged my sister one last time, and we all got into the car, and drove off, but not with out me glancing over one last time, and my eyes went wide, i saw a very pale and see through person standing over the grave, and he smiled and waved, it was dad. i smiled softly and waved back, and we drove off.

* * *

okay im sorry its so short, but i am nearlya bout to cry, and im tired XD


End file.
